Ben 10,000 (1st-5th series)
} |Row 8 title = Succeeded by: |Row 8 info = None |image = }} Overview Ben 10,000 is a series by Elghin Hebrado, and it is co-written by Elghin Hebrado. It was created on January 1st 2015-December 31st, 2025. It follows Ben as they is just return and now as Ben 10,000!. Characters Main * Ben 10,000 * Kai Green-Tennyson * Ken "Trevor" Tennyson * Gwendolyn "Abby" Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Rook DeAnna * Gwen Tennyson-Levin * Kevin 10,000 * Trevor Levin * Gloria Levin * Max Tennyson * Plumbers Recurring * Jimmy Jones * Azmuth * Zed * Professor Paradox * Ester * Rad * Bluckic * Driba * Vera Tennyson * Spanner * Pakmar * Mr. Baumann * Mrs. Baumann * Lucy * Sandra Tennyson * Carl Tennyson * Alan * Manny * Cooper * Helen * Pierce * Clyde * No Watch Ben * Herve * Juile * Ship * Wes Green-Tennyson * Mr. Green * Mrs. Green * Colonel Rozum * The Rook Family * Serena * Bellicus * Billy * The Aliens * The People of Bellowood * Ben 23 * Lucy 15 * Tini * Synaptak * Ultimos * Cash * J.T * Verdona * Eunice * Jennifer Nocturne Villains Main * Vilgax * Albedo * Malware * Khyber * Doctoe * Atto * Clancy * Aggregor * DNAliens * Zs' Skayr Reccurring * Dr. Animo * Psyphon * Darkstar * Charmcaster * Zomobozo * Yenaldooshi * The Mummy * Dr. Vicktor * Lord Transyl * Crujo * Kuphulu * Simian * Liam * Fistina * Bubble Helmet * The Numbers Family * The ABC's Family * Fistrick * Corvo * Hoodum * Thug * Tummy Head * Shotoe * Tetat Tan * Body Mun * The Vreedles Family * Gorvan * Phil * The Circus Freak Trio * Eon * Exo-Skull * Rojo * Rojo's Gang * Hex * Eon's Servants * Benevelon * Sunny Tennyson * Trek Toevin * Antonio * Victor * Elena * Limax * Exexo Slug * Slugger the Beast * Darth Star of the Robot * The Forever Knights * Mad Ben * Benarrzo * Bad Ben * Maltruant * Nega Ben * Vulkanus * Subdora * Suemungousaur * Yetta * Knamk Tennyson * Ravora Tennyson * Victor Clones Aliens Omnitrix Aliens Ben 10,000's Aliens: Normal Forms: * Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) * Handy Man (Four Arms) * Brainfrog (Grey Matter) * Speedyquick (XLR8) * Techno-Bubble (Upgrade) * Green Diamond Man (Diamondhead) * Jaws Man (Ripjaws) * Big Bug (Stinkly) * Scary Ghostman (Ghostfreak) * Charcoal Man (Heatblast) * Rollaway (Cannobolt) * Plant-Man (Wildvine) * Lightning Volt (Frankenstrike) * Mummy-Man (Snare-Oh) * Mr. Wolf-Boy (Biltzwolfer) * Vomit-Man (Upchuck) * Clone Man (Ditto) * Eye Guy * Giant-Manster (Way Big) * Feedback * Freezelizard (Articguana) * Spit-Man (Spitter) * Battery-Man (Buzzshock) * Atomix * Toepick * Shellhead * Sandbox * Snakepit * Copy Copy (Echo Echo) * Mr. Mucky (Swarmpfire) * Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) * Alien 10 (Alien X) * Freezeghost (Big Chill) * Mr. Brain (Brainstorm) * Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur) * Laser Fly (Jetray) * Mr. Stone (Chromastone) * Muck Amuck (Goop) * Lodestar * Tiger-Man (Rath) * Teeny-Weeny (Nanomech) * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Water Man (Water Hazard) * Wind Boy (Terraspin) * NRG * Toolboxx (Armdrillo) * Fastcat (Fasttrack) * Electric Yeti (Shockquatch) * Mr. Invisible Lizard (ChamAlien) * Eater Man (Eatle) * Windy-Hindy (Clockwork) * Jury Rigg * Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) * Orbit Man (Gravattack) * Mr. Jump-Man (Crashhopper) * BallGoo (Ball Weevil) * Walkatrout * Nighty Knight (Pesky Dust) * Molestache * The Worst * Hawk Man (Kickin' Hawk) * Astrodactyl * Mr. Power Frog-Man (Bullfrag) * Gas-Man (Gutrot) * Vampire Man (Whampire) Ultimate Forms: * Ultimate Dog-Nabbit (Ultimate Wildmutt) * Ultimate Giant-Manster (Ultimate Way Big) * Ultimate Freeze Lizard (Ultimate Articguana) * Ultimate Rollaway (Ultimate Cannonobolt) * Ultimate Eye Guy * Ultimate Freezeghost (Ultimate Big Chill) * Ultimate Copy Copy (Ultimate Echo Echo) * Ultimate Dino-Mighty (Ultimate Humungousaur) * Ultimate Mr. Mucky (Ultimate Swampfire) * Ultimate Mr. Monkey (Ultimate Spidermonkey) * Ultimate NRG * Ultimate Clockwork * Ultimate Orbit Man (Gravattack) * Ultimate Feedback * Ultimate Astrodactyl Super Forms: * Super Dog-Nabbit (Super Wildmutt) * Super Giant-Manster (Super Way Big) * Super Freeze Lizard (Super Articguana) * Super Rollaway (Super Cannobolt) * Super Eye Guy * Super Freeze Bug (Super Big Chill) * Super Copy Copy (Super Echo Echo) * Super Dino Boy (Super Humungousaur) * Super Mr. Mucky (Super Swampfire) * Super Mr. Monkey (Super Spidermonkey) * Super NRG * Super Clockwork * Super Orbit Man (Gravattack) * Super Feedback * Super Astrodactyl Fusion Forms: * Fourmungousaur * Atomic-X * Big Chuck * UpRigg * Nano-Freak * Echo-Chill * Heat-Guana * ArmdrilNRG * WildGrade * RatJaws * Stink-Bolt * DittVine * Gravaloxx * Sheloop * Gutrpire * EyeRay * Buzzpitter * Pesk-orst * Moleback * FastR8 * ChamHead * Heatjaws * Diamond Matter * Stink Arms * Fast-Work * Upgrblast Albedo's Aliens: * Albedo's Spidermonkey * Albedo's Ultimate Spidermonkey * Albedo's Chamalien * Albedo's Big Chill * Albedo's Ultimate Big Chill * Albedo's Humungousaur * Albedo's Ultimate Humungousaur * Albedo's NRG * Albedo's Fasttrack * Albedo's Brainstorm * Albedo's Ultimate Brainstorm * and more of Albedo's Aliens Bad Ben's Aliens: * Bad Ben's Ghostfreak * Bad Ben's Buzzshock * Bad Ben's Echo Echo * Bad Ben's Big Chill * Bad Ben's Bloxx * Bad Ben's XLR8 * Bad Ben's Fasttrack * Bad Ben's NRG * Bad Ben's Upchuck * Bad Ben's Shockquatch * and more of Bad Ben's Aliens Mad Ben's Aliens: * Mad Ben's Rath * Mad Ben's Diamondhead * Mad Ben's Upchuck * Mad Ben's Bloxx * Mad Ben's Pesky Dust * Mad Ben's Big Chill * Mad Ben's Brainstorm * Mad Ben's Ghostfreak * Mad Ben's Ripjaw * Mad Ben's Fasttrack * and more of Mad Ben's Aliens Nega Ben's Aliens: * Nega Ben's Gutrot * Nega Ben's Pesky Dust * Nega Ben's Spidermonkey * Nega Ben's Humungousaur * Nega Ben's Stinkfly * more of Nega Ben's Aliens Benzarro's Aliens: * Benzarro's No Eyes Dog (Wildmutt) * Benazarro's Strong Arms (Four Arms) * Benazarro's Smart Frog (Grey Matter) * Benazarro's Blue Fast (XLR8) * Benazarro's Green Diamond (Diamondhead) * and more of Benarro's Aliens Ken's Aliens * Orange Mutt (Wildmutt) * Red Four Arms (Four Arms) * Smart Frog (Grey Matter) * Fast Wheels (XLR8) * Techno-Machine (Upgrade) * Shiny Diamond (Diamondhead) * Fish Jaws (Ripjaws) * Stink-Goobug (Stinkfly) * Scary Ghost (Ghostfreak) * Red Fire (Heatblast) * Ball Roll (Cannobolt) * Plant Man (Wildvine) * Fat Tongue (Upchuck) * Clone-Cat (Ditto) * The Mummy (Snare-Oh) * The Wolf (Bilzwolfer) * The Monster (Frankenstrike) * Eye-Monster (Eye Guy) * Giant Boy (Way Big) * Freeze Bug (Articuguna) * Stinky Spit (Spitter) * Electric Buzz (Buzzshock) * Gross Head (Toepick) * Melt Sand (Sandbox) * Turtle Man (Shellhead) * Snake Boy (Snakepit) * Mr. Glowman (Atomix) * Electric Bug (Feedback) * Scream Clones (Echo Echo) * Ice Bug (Big Chill) * Fire Plant (Swarmpfire) * Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur) * Red Laser Fly (Jetray) Theme Song * * * Trivia * According to Elghin Hebrado that he stated: "Ben 10,000 now have Ben 23's aliens's names and He now have Ben 10,000's aliens's name". Also, in the episode Ben 10,000: The Meetings of Bens!, it was revealed that when Ben was 25 and got the Super Omnitrix U, He scanned all aliens and one day, Azumth told him that he need him to meet Ben 23, They accepted to trade aliens's name and they now have trade names. * It was confirmed that Ben 10,000 series airs for 25 or 30 minutes. * It was revealed that Ben 10,000's Super Omnitrix U can allowed him to transformed into an alien for long like 5 minutes or short like 15 seconds. Because Azumth have limited time for into an alien around 15 minutes or more. Voice Actors * Tara Strong * Dee Bradley Baker * Eric Bauza * Ashley Johnson * Beth Littleford * John DiMaggio * Bumper Robinson * Yuri Lowenthal * Tara Platt * David Kaye * Jake T. Austin * G. Hannelius * Jennette Mccurdy * Jack Griffo * Ross Lynch * Raini Rodriguez * Debby Ryan * Matthew Perry * Lori Loughlin * and more!!!!!! Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Elghin's Ben 10,000 Series